


The Jacket

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lambert hates the cold, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: "Go inside," a low whisper to his ear. "Stay by the fire, I'll join you soon."With that, Eskel let go of him and stood up, bitter cold surrounding Lambert where the other witcher had just been. Lambert was about to get up too, when something was placed over his shoulders.Something large and warm."For extra heat while I'm not around," Eskel smiled a little, and he was probably joking but damn it, that got into Lambert's heart. He couldn't help but smile back, quickly putting on the jacket offered to him. Eskel's jacket.Eskel lends Lambert his jacket. Lambert finds a different use for it.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868587
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, typos are possible! Hope you enjoy this bit of smut 🌻

Winters in Kaer Morhen were merciless. And to no surprise, since the castle was located far in the mountains, where the climate was harsh, harsher even than in the northern cities of Kovir and Kaedwen. Snowstorms, winds, heavy grey clouds and temperatures far below zero were all irremissible parts of Kaer Morhen winters, and only rarely the sun was generous enough to let its rays shine upon the white blanket of snow, breathing joy into the hearts of the castle's inhabitants.

This day, however, wasn't different from usual. Lambert cursed under his breath, wrapping his leather jacket tighter around him. Now, when he was all grown up, he didn't hate Kaer Morhen as much as he used to - after all, the castle was a sort of home, a place to wait for the harsh months to end. He even found himself looking forward to returning there, and it wasn't only about having food, bed and shelter. It was also about something else, or, to be specific, someone. But let's move on.

The only thing Lambert truly hated about Kaer Morhen was the cold. The stone castle was chilly, freezing winds finding tiny holes between the rocks and howling in the empty corridors. Sure, they had a large fireplace in the main room and smaller ones in their bedrooms, but it was barely enough to keep Lambert from freezing to death. And here, in the courtyard, not only away from the fire but outside, it was literally impossible for him to stay warm.

Lambert would go inside, of course, wrap a thick fur around himself and sit as close to the fire as he could, but there was something keeping him in the chilly courtyard. Or, to be specific, someone.

Lambert shifted a little, his arms wrapped around his torso, as he watched Eskel train. How the fuck wasn't he cold? He only had his red jacket and a thin woollen shirt underneath it, and yet the cold didn't seem to bother him. He turned around in one swift motion, the muscles in his arms flexing as he hit a straw dummy with a sword. Lambert swallowed, loudly, his heart suddenly beating too fast.

"Yeah", he thought, "if I were as hot as Eskel, I wouldn't feel the cold too."

Lambert's teeth chattered, and he flexed his fingers, numb from the chill in spite of the thick gloves he was wearing. Eskel's gift to him for this Yule.

He heard heavy footsteps nearing him, and then a small thud. He turned his head, to, obviously, see Eskel. Lambert's heart jumped in his chest. Eskel was even more handsome up close, and so heated that steam rose up from his skin. In spite of the cold around him, the black-haired witcher felt sudden warmth pool in his lower belly.

"Lambert, you're freezing. Why aren't you inside?" Eskel asked, his voice rough.

" 'm fine," Lambert murmured, his body betraying him with a shiver. Fuck.

"Lamb, you're shakin' all over. Here," he was pulled into a tight hug, the heat of the other's body and thick, warm scent engulfing him. Lambert couldn't help but let out a long sigh, snuggling closer to Eskel. He stopped shaking almost immediately, pleasant warmth melting into his skin, radiating from his own heart. When did he fall so hard for Eskel? Honestly, Lambert couldn't pinpoint the moment, but it was certainly a long time ago and with each year, the feelings only grew stronger.

"Go inside," a low whisper to his ear. "Stay by the fire, I'll join you soon."

With that, Eskel let go of him and stood up, bitter cold surrounding Lambert where the other witcher had just been. Lambert was about to get up too, when something was placed over his shoulders.

Something large and warm.

"For extra heat while I'm not around," Eskel smiled a little, and he was probably joking but damn it, that got into Lambert's heart. He couldn't help but smile back, quickly putting on the jacket offered to him. Eskel's jacket.

"Won't you get cold though, hot boy?" Lambert teased a little.

"Got enough heat in me, don't worry," Eskel smirked a bit, the scars on his cheek moving up. How much Lambert wanted to trace them with his fingers, and now, he could barely hold himself.

"Oh, I see. Better run home then," he nodded to Eskel and rushed to the castle. Once Lambert was out of Eskel's sight, he buried his nose in the collar of the jacket and inhaled. His lungs were filled by Eskel's scent, firewood and warmth and sweat and something so uniquely Eskel, and Lambert's eyes rolled back. Eskel wore this jacket almost all the time, the scent practically etched into it, and fuck, that was so fucking good.

There's no way he would give the jacket back to Eskel soon. Unless he wanted to fight for it, and Eskel never fought him, obviously, not counting training and friendly banter. Or perhaps he will try to get it back, playfully pinning Lambert under him as he reached for he jacket, and oh. Even the thought of it made a sweet warmth bloom low in Lambert's stomach.

Damn, was he really that horny?..

***

A couple of drinks later (Eskel made them hot eggnog, so, not the usual kind of drinks and yet so pleasant to the chest), after cuddling in front of the fireplace, a warm dinner and some nice time competing in who had the most fucked up contract this year among him, Eskel, and Geralt, Lambert found himself in bed, getting ready to sleep. The red jacket was still with him, Lambert managed to sneak it into his room before dinner, and thanks everything Eskel either didn't notice or forgot about it.

Lambert tossed and turned in his bed, the arousal from earlier today still there, unrelieved. Sighing, he reached down, briefly stroking his nipples and kicking down his sleep pants, brushing his hand over his already half-hard prick. His hands were colder than he wanted them, he loved warmth in everything and especially in such matters. Lambert thought of getting some heating oil from the chest in the corner of his room, but he didn't feel like getting out of the thick blanket and the fur atop of it. Thinking, he absent-mindedly looked around the room, and then his eyes fell on Eskel's jacked, hanged neatly on the chair.

A thought crossed Lambert's mind, and he quickly got up, snatching the piece of clothing and putting it on. He then grabbed the oil and rushed back under the covers, his cheeks burning with shame as he thought of what he was about to do, but the idea was so arousing that he chose not to resist.

Lambert brought the collar up to his nose and inhaled, Eskel's scent surrounding him once again. It was so easy to imagine Eskel hugging him from behind, his hand sliding down his underwear just like- oh, hell, Eskel's hand wouldn't be that cold. Lambert quickly oiled his palm, waiting for it to heat up as the slight burning sensation to tickle his fingers.

Fuck, yes. That was much better.

Eskel's scent clouding his mind, he got rid of his underwear and wrapped his now warm hand around his shaft. Lambert teased himself lightly, coating his balls with oil, massaging the sensitive skin just under the head. He imagined how Eskel would do the same, holding him with his other hand, kissing the back of his neck with his full lips and whispering praise into his ear.

Lambert bit his lip as a tiny whimper escaped him, the heat in his lower belly unbearable and demanding. He stroked himself properly now, fully hard, smearing precome and oil all over his prick. He thought of Eskel, huge, warm Eskel, pleasuring him, speaking quietly in his rough voice of how Lambert was all warm now, and how much he enjoyed warming him up. The pleasure inside him built up quickly, filling him until the black-haired witcher couldn't hold it in anymore.

And then, there was a knock on his door.

Fuck, who the hell could it be? In the middle of the bloody night, when he was so fucking close to coming?!

"Lambert?"

Oh, fuck, no. It was exactly the same voice he imagined just moments ago. Eskel's voice.

Fuck, that means he will come in. And even if Lambert was covered by his blanket, Eskel was a witcher. He will definitely smell what he was up to.

Oh, fuck.

"You asleep?"

"No," fuck, why did he even say that? He could've just been quiet and Eskel would think he is sleeping, end of the story. But no, well done, Lambert, you screwed up even worse.

The door opened, and Eskel peeked into the room, just a little.

"Sorry," he said, quietly. "Was jus' wondering, have you seen my jacket anywhere? I mean, it wasn't on you, but you didn't give it back... did you leave it somewhere?"

"Eh, I," Lambert stuttered, his face redder than the jacket in question. "No idea where it is."

Eskel looked at him, and Lambert saw his expression change, eyebrow raising a little.

To his utter horror, Lambert realised that the collar of said jacket was peeking out from under the blanket, covering Lambert's neck.

Well, congrats, Lambert. You fucked up, didn't you?

He prepared to say something- anything, but Eskel just let out a light chuckle.

"Lambert, you could've just said you're cold. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Oh, thanks fuck.

"And wouldn't you think I'm a weirdo for sleeping in your stuff?" Lambert raised an eyebrow.

"Never."

It felt like his heart bloomed at the words, and Lambert couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Esk."

He thought that this would be the end of it and Eskel would leave, leaving him alone with his dreams. But it looked like Eskel had something else in mind.

He walked closer to the bed and, before Lambert could say a word, slid under the covers, wrapping warm arms around his slim body and holding Lambert close to his chest.

Which would be perfect, absolutely fucking perfect if only Lambert had his pants on.

He lay there, waiting for Eskel to say something, could practically hear the click in Eskel's head as he added the jacket to the fact Lambert was naked down from the waist. Waited, barely holding back the tears, for Eskel to call him disgusting, and then get up and leave, and never, ever again speak to Lambert, let alone share his body heat with him.

But none of this followed. Instead, Lambert felt a gentle brush of lips against his ear, and then, rough yet so gentle voice spoke quietly to him.

" 'm sorry, Lamb. Didn't mean to disturb you."

Lambert's breath hitched, his heart beating too fast both from fear and Eskel's closeness.

" 's fine... you hate me now, do you?" he asked, his voice hardly audible. Eskel was one of the very few things that made his life better, and he could hardly imagine what would happen if Eskel decided to cut ties with him. All because of Lambert and his stupid feelings.

"Hate you?" Eskel sounded so genuinely shocked that it felt like a huge weight fell off Lambert's heart. "I'd never hate you, Lambert. Don't even think of it."

Lambert let out a loud sigh, suddenly feeling too light. Absent-minded, he snuggled closer to Eskel, closing his eyes.

Then, small kisses were pressed to the back of his head, to his neck, to his ear, large arms still holding him securely. Lambert's heart fluttered, and he melted with each touch. Fuck, he was probably dreaming.

"Want me to help you with that?" Eskel whispered, and fuck, his voice was more husky now than before, and Lambert's prick, already soft from the fear, twitched a little, filling up again.

"Fuck, Eskel," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Please."

Eskel was gentle, more than Lambert could ever imagine, warm hands stroking up and down his body so tenderly as if Lambert was a fragile treasure to keep and love. He peppered Lambert with kisses everywhere he could reach, his fingers finding his hard nipples and stroking them, rubbing and squeezing gently until Lambert couldn't hold back quiet moans, pressing back against Eskel's heated body. The arousal in Lambert's lower belly was blooming as strong as ever, precome leaking from the head of his already rock-hard prick.

"Esk," he breathed out. "C'mon-"

"Shhh, Lamby. Let me take care of you."

Lamby. If anyone else called him that, Lambert would latch onto them and bite them. But with Eskel, it only made his cheeks flush, a tiny whimper escaping his lips. Fuck, he wished Eskel called him Lamby again.

His train of thought was interrupted as a large, warm hand, warmer even than heated oil, wrapped around his length. Lambert's hips bucked into it, his body acting too fast, seeking the pleasure it wanted for so long.

Eskel let out a low chuckle, a sound that went straight to Lambert's prick. He held Lambert closer and gave him a soft bite on the ear, coaxing a quiet gasp out of the black-haired witcher.

The way Eskel's hand moved over his cock was perfect, better than Lambert ever imagined. Precome was already oozing out of his tip, his toes curling in pleasure as Eskel worked him up, pressing him to his broad chest, panting into his ear, his own hardness pressed against Lambert's thigh.

"Fuck, Esk, rub against me," Lambert panted, so warm by now he'd forgotten what cold feels like.

"You sure-?"

"Yeah. Please, do it- oh, fuck..."

Eskel let go of his prick, and Lambert felt him shift as he untied his breeches. He gasped when the other's hot cock pressed against his thigh. Fuck, Eskel felt huge, and just the thought of it made Lambert's prick twitch.

Eskel resumed his movements, giving Lambert's cock tight, languid strokes, his own length rubbing against Lambert's thigh. The black-haired witcher could already feel precome pool there, making him whimper. It felt like Eskel was all but surrounding him, the pleasure overwhelming in the best way, making Lambert see stars, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last longer, all but fucking Eskel's hot fist.

"Love you," Eskel breathed out, and Lambert shook, and suddenly everything was so mushy and nice and so, so warm, his heart practically exploding, the heat in his lower belly unbearable.

"Eskel," Lambert whispered, barely more than a breath, as his eyes rolled back, firewood and heat and sweat filling his lungs. He let the sweet pleasure engulf him, melted into it completely, forgetting himself as hot spurts of come landed on Eskel's hand and the sheets.

In his haze, Lambert heard a low growl, and something sticky and hot landed on his thigh and back. He let out a meek whimper, realising that Eskel too has reached his peak.

Lambert turned around and buried his face in Eskel's chest, breathing in his heady scent, so much better than from the jacket alone. He could definitely spot something different, something musky, and that was probably what Eskel's arousal smelled like.

"Warm now?" his voice the raspiest he'd ever heard, Eskel held him gently, cradling him in his large, strong arms.

"Never been warmer," Lambert managed, pressing a kiss to Eskel's broad shoulder. "Oh, and Eskel?"

"Mmm?"

Lambert raised his head and kissed Eskel on the lips just as he wanted for so long, feeling the other witcher return the kiss just as eagerly, and damn it, he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy and content.

"Love you too."

***

The next morning, the first rays of sun caught Lambert sleeping soundly in Eskel's arms. He smiled as he woke up, stroking Eskel's face and hardly believing it was real.

Today was going to be sunny, because he finally got his own sunshine.

***

"Lambert?"

"Yeah?"

He was sitting on the bed, in his underwear, shirt and Eskel's jacket. He still hadn't taken it off.

"You still have my jacket." Eskel noted, putting on his pants.

"I do," Lambert admitted coyly, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Can I have it back for today?" Eskel asked, smiling.

"No," Lambert answered, his smirk a little wider, a sly expression on his face.

"No?" Eskel raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you really want it," Lambert drawled, stretching, "you have to get it back yourself."

A playful glint flashed in Eskel's eyes, and that was all warning Lambert got before Eskel pinned him to the bed, his hands sliding under the jacket as he sucked at the skin on Lambert's neck. Lambert moaned, helpless, his arms and legs wrapping around Eskel's torso. This, to be completely honest, was exactly what he wanted.

The day, and the rest of the winter, promised to be amazing.


End file.
